Cranberries
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Kate Beckett est dans son appartement, il est tard, elle est calme et détendue. Vraiment? Non, il manque quelque chose ... Ou plutôt quelqu'un ... Une autre version de la fin de la saison 4.


Les coussins

Kate Beckett était allongée sur son canapé, au milieu de tous ses coussins, tous ceux qu'elle avait achetés un jour, comme ça, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir plein de coussins. Elle était rentrée déjà depuis longtemps du poste. Il devait être environ 22h30, elle ne savait plus trop. Elle avait allumé la télé et avait baissé le son qui n'était plus qu'un murmure dans l'infinité du bruit new-yorkais. Elle s'était entourée d'une couverture couleur taupe toute douce. C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert pour ses 10 ans, qui l'avait elle-même héritée de son dixième anniversaire. Beckett était installée confortablement, et était tour à tour endormie puis éveillée, passant du songe à la réalité sans même sans rendre compte.

Elle se sentait en sécurité, elle se sentait bien, en paix avec elle-même comme elle n'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Parfaitement détendue ? Non, pas vraiment, elle ne l'était jamais vraiment. Depuis bientôt un an, elle se levait, marchait, respirait, inspectait, mangeait, se recouchait, s'endormait avec cette boule dans le ventre. Cette boule s'appelait Richard Castle. Et pour tout dire, Kate n'était même pas étonnée que cette boule soit là. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle avait suffisamment peur de ses propres sentiments à l'attention de Castle, elle ne voulait pas être autant effrayée par ceux de Castle. Et puis, et s'il la repoussait ? Non, ce n'était pas vraiment possible, puisqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Mais depuis le temps, il avait peut-être changé d'avis à son sujet, et peut-être qu'elle n'était pour lui plus qu'une collègue de travail et que leurs relations n'iraient jamais plus loin.

Beckett commença presque à désespérer. Elle se tourna sur son canapé, pour avoir le nez collé aux coussins, et ne rien voir. Elle ferma les yeux et commença à sombrer dans un doux sommeil.

La sonnette retentit, stressante, pressante, énervée, en attente d'une réponse. Kate fit un bond sur son canapé. Mais qui pouvait sonner chez elle à 23h ? Elle se leva, et regarda sa tenue : elle avait enlevé son pantalon, et elle n'avait sur elle que ses sous-vêtements et sa chemise bleue en jean, assez longue … Elle se précipita vers la porte et regarda dans l'œillet. Elle souffla de soulagement : ce n'était que Castle. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'accueillit en souriant.

-Bonjour Castle ! Lança-t-elle.

-Bonjour Becket... je vous dérange peut-être, non ? Vous dormiez? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh! Elle se pencha et examina elle-même sa tenue. Non, non, je me reposais sur mon canapé. Je vous en prie, entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Non merci. Répondit Castle, en observant l'appartement autour de lui.

Il était déjà venu. Il trouvait pourtant que l'appartement du Lieutenant était quelque peu … fade, ou plutôt impersonnel. Il étudia chaque petit détail. Ce qu'il préférait dans l'appartement, à part la belle toile qui représentait une femme encapuchonnée de violet, marchant sur un pont, bombardée d'avions; c'était tous les petits coussins : certains étaient faits avec des perles, d'autres avec des paillettes, un peu de satin pourpre, du cachemire, du cuir rouge, du velours tendre, de la soie douce, du tulle froissé, des morceaux de lin arraché, une belle dentelle noire, et un autre en satin, couleur du soir. Des impressions ressemblant aux tentures chinoises, ou aux magnifiques tapisseries indiennes.

D'autres étaient décorés d'étoffes de laine vaporeuse, ou de fourrures aux tons chauds, de broderies au touché fin, de la mousseline à l'odeur de coquelicot.

Castle savait qu'elle avait acheté ses coussins un jour où elle était vraiment elle, au naturel, en douceur, tout en féminité. Comme elle était d'ailleurs la plus parfaite. Ces jours-là, elle secouait ses cheveux avec beaucoup de sensualité. Ces jours-là, elle n'hésitait pas à les faire rire avec des blagues parfois osées. Ces jours-là, elle le regardait dans les yeux, et parfois même elle souriait. C'était tellement rare, mais il savait que ce n'était que pour lui. Des sourires aussi précieux que des diamants, tout aussi brillants, tout aussi parfaits, tout aussi chers. Il avait fallu qu'il se batte pour chacun de ses sourires. Et quand elle rigolait … il était aux anges: elle avait un rêve enjoué, unique, enfantin, naïf, aussi innocent qu'un enfant. Et quand elle rigolait, il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de lui offrir une partie d'elle, sur un beau plateau d'argent.

Elle s'approcha du frigo, l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille de jus de cranberries. Elle se versa un verre en chantonnant ( il aurait parié que c'était Les Beatles ). Elle reposa la bouteille et vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret, autour de la table carrée, au centre de la cuisine. Castle s'assit sur un autre côté, mais pas trop loin d'elle. Elle s'amusa sur le haut de son verre avec ses doigts fins. Richard regarda la boisson d'un air dégoutté. Kate leva les yeux vers l'écrivain et remarqua sa moue.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Castle ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il montra le verre d'un doigt répugné.

-Ça ne vous dérange pas de boire un truc qui ressemble quand même énormément à du sang alors que vous passez des journées à vous occupez de cadavres ? S'indigna-t-il.

Elle le regarda comme s'il était fou, avant de pencher la tête en arrière et de s'esclaffer. Castle se mit à sourire, ravi de l'effet produit par sa réplique sur sa muse.

Elle recouvra son sérieux et le regarda dans le yeux, posant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

-Je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre, c'est Lanie qui passe son temps avec des morts. Moi je ne les vois qu 'une ou deux fois.

Elle jeta un regard oblique à son jus, avant de revenir dans les yeux de Castle.

-Vous savez, si j'arrettai de me servir de tout ce qui peut s'apparenter à quelque chose que j'ai vu au travail, il n'y aurait vraiment pas grand chose dans cet appartement : plus de couteaux, plus de lacets, plus de rideau de douche, plus de …

-On peut vraiment tuer quelqu'un avec un rideau de douche ?!

-Non, mais on peut enrouler un cadavre dedans.

-Répugnant.

-Je vous l'accorde !

Rick étudia toute la cuisine, en passant des placards blancs, à l'évier, puis au four...

Beckett regarda Castle, et se souvint qu'il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi il était là. Elle avait été absorbée par sa … beauté foudroyante.

-Dites-moi, Castle, que me voulez-vous si tard dans la nuit? Il est déjà 23 heures. Vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire avant d'aller vous coucher ?

Castle revint à elle et la fixa dans la prunelle de ses yeux.

-Oui. Expliqua-t-il. Je m'en vais.

Beckett se figea. Alors qu'elle avait porté son verre à ses lèvres, elle le reposa sur la table lentement.

Quand elle sentit la table sous ses doigts, elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Richard.

-Comment ça, vous partez ?

-Oui, j'ai décidé de retourner dans les Hamptons. Pour écrire, comme il y 2 ans. Vous vous souvenez ? J'estime que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde; je suis là, toujours dans vos pattes, à vous embêter, à vous empêcher de travailler...

-Mais non, ne dites pas ça.

Elle avait la voix qui tremblait. Toute cette histoire lui rappelait beaucoup, beaucoup trop il y avait 2 ans. Quand il était parti, qu'il avait osé l'abandonner. Elle avait commencé à replonger dans le meurtre de sa mère, pour se cacher. C'était ce qu'elle savait le mieux faire : se cacher. Derrière tout un tas de procédés qui formaient une énorme barricade jusqu'à elle. Une barricade tellement épaisse que même elle ne pouvait plus y pénétrer. Elle s'était perdue en cours de route. Seul Castle avait réussi à entrer, une seule fois, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait. Ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie tellement détendue, enfin en paix avec elle-même. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait été face à face avec elle-même, et elle avait perçu le vide, le désespoir. Son for intérieur avait crié, hurlé tellement fort, qu'elle avait pris conscience de toutes ses faiblesses, de toutes ses erreurs. Mais il y avait eu le tireur. Il avait tout détruit, tout saccagé. Et la barricade s'était encore une fois refermée.

-Castle, je vous en prie, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Restez. Tout le monde au poste va vous manqué. Ils seront tous tristes d'apprendre votre départ.

-Je les ai déjà prévenu. Ils le savent. Ils m'ont dit d'y aller. De le faire, si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais.

-Et c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

-Oui, je crois.

-Comment ça, vous croyez ?! Vous vous apprêtez à partir pour toujours, et vous n'êtes même pas certain que c'est ce que vous voulez ! « Vous croyez » !

-Je ne partirai pas pour toujours Kate ! Je reviendrai !

-Bien sûr !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Comme vous êtes revenu i ans. J'ai du vous retrouver sur une scène de crime pour que vous fassiez votre apparition ! Ne nous infligeait pas ça une nouvelle fois ! Pas à nous ! Si vous teniez tant que ça à nous, vous resteriez. Pour Esposito, pour Ryan, pour Lanie.

Elle pencha sa tête vers ses mains, qu'elle serrait l'une contre l'autre pour qu'elles ne tremblent pas. Et elle murmura :

-Pour moi.

Castle n'entendit même pas son appel, tellement elle avait parlé bas.

-Pour quoi ? Interrogea-t-il, soudain plus calme et rasséréné.

-Pour moi. Murmura-t-elle encore, plus pour contenir ses larmes plutôt que pour cacher la vérité.

-Beckett, allons, parlez plus fort, je n'entends rien.

-POUR MOI ! hurla-t-elle en se levant brusquement. RESTEZ POUR MOI !

Castle eut tellement peur qu'il sauta en arrière jusqu'à venir buter sur le plan de travail.

-Calmez-vous Beckett ! S'exclama-t-il, apeuré par la jeune femme.

Puis il compris enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle voulait qu'il reste pour elle. Cela ne faisait-il pas 4 ans, 4 longues et chaleureuses années qu'il attendait ce cri ? Elle voulait qu'il reste. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dite.

-Et pourquoi voudriez-vous que je reste pour vous ? Interrogea-t-il.

Elle leva son visage plein de larmes vers lui. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, et il put voir une lueur de détermination dans son regard. Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas et une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa avec autant d'amour, de tendresse et de passion qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Il lui rendit son baiser. Depuis si longtemps qu'il l'attendait, il s'abandonna dans les bras de sa muse, totalement soumis à son charme irrésistible.

Elle finit par s'écarter pour reprendre sa respiration. Leur front et leur nez se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et ils sourirent comme deux enfants inconscients du monde alentour, de tout ce qui se passait dehors.

Ils attendaient tous les deux ça depuis tellement longtemps, depuis 4 années passées côte à côte, à se regarder sans oser s'avouer le pourquoi du comment. Ils étaient tous les deux fautifs et s'en rendirent compte ce soir-là.

Beckett se mordit la lèvre et entraîna Castle jusque dans sa chambre. Ils se hâtèrent, leur corps s'étant attendus depuis tellement de temps, ne pouvaient plus attendre, se pressaient, plus vite, encore plus vite. Et leur première nuit commença comme leur première rencontre et leurs premières paroles : dans un tourbillon de passion et de désir.


End file.
